


[牛日]酸汤肥牛粉

by Guaiwushu



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!, 排球少年
Genre: M/M, all日向 - Freeform, 排球少年 - Freeform, 牛日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guaiwushu/pseuds/Guaiwushu
Summary: ·对拥有正确成熟性意识人员完全开放·作品叙述三观不能完全代表本人三观·后期包含大量需分级禁尺度内容描述·生理洁癖兼精神洁癖者勿入，皆非处
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Hinata Shoyo
Kudos: 29





	[牛日]酸汤肥牛粉

正文0.1  
牛岛参加工作的第五年从出租屋搬了出来。  
他买了自己的房子，就在前锦公寓，四楼，两室一厅，一个人住绰绰有余。  
可买了房就没钱买车，加上公寓比之前的出租屋离他上班的地方更远，意味着他以后每天都需要赶上拥挤的通勤电车，除非起得足够早，否则丰盛早餐也是没指望了，大概只有前一天下班回家路过面包店买的大袋面包片和会社的速溶咖啡填饱肚子。  
他倒不觉得难过，出租屋是他早就想搬出来的。尽管那里地段优越，环境也不错，从阳台上能清楚看见对面公园周围盛放的苞丛，米糠雨掉在三月的樱花上，以及更远端的深黑屋脊与高架电线。周末他经常会在公园里晨跑，要想放松的话，泡杯热茶在阳台上坐一下午就很享受。  
可惜这些并不能改变房东宫城是他前男友的事实。  
虽然是和平分手没错，两个人谈了半年左右，最终因为观念不和一拍两散。  
而从严格意义上讲，宫城本武还是个双性恋者。牛岛在那间出租屋住了两年的时间，宫城就住在他的楼上，他自然也见过对方的女友，基本都是在晚上九十点钟，两个年轻人出门寻找夜生活。  
楼道间嬉笑的声音通常能从六楼直接传到四楼，牛岛在五楼，宫城和女友说话时他通常正开着电视看体育新闻，影响倒不大。但坦白讲，他对这两个人的确没有好感——  
因为先天的家境优渥就将自身道路与父母绑缚在一块，明明和他差不多年纪却不找份正经工作，一个成日靠收来的房租过活，另一个看上去同样无所事事，满口脏话更是显得思想贫瘠。  
不过牛岛也没觉得厌恶，因为这与他压根没有关系。  
事情会发生转折完全是意外。  
那天晚上宫城和女友分了手。至于分手的原因，牛岛却始终不清楚，他从来没有问过这件事，甚至说没有想过去问，宫城后面倒是兴致勃勃的反问过他一回，问他为什么对于自己与前女友分手的事情毫无兴趣。  
牛岛若利当时在整理第二天上班要用的文件，大概思考了两秒钟，然后转头对懒洋洋趴在床上翻扑克的宫城一本正经地回复，要是对方不介意当然可以和他讲，但是不想讲也无所谓。  
宫城似乎早料到他会这么说，在床上打了个滚，然后开始哈哈大笑，笑到最后也没有把分手的真正原因告诉他。  
两个人的恋爱能维持半年已经算是奇迹，毕竟他们可是时常看不惯彼此的生活作风。譬如宫城本武喜欢听音乐，重金属和摇滚，滚石和甲壳虫，而且习惯外放，牛岛对此却没兴趣。相较音乐他其实更喜欢体育，像排球篮球之类的，宫城却嫌弃这些运动出汗太多。  
但宫城对牛岛衣柜里那件保存完好的白鸟泽排球训练服又十分热衷，常叫牛岛穿这件衣服和他做爱，他似乎痴迷于牛岛在穿上训练服以后裸露在外的结实肌肉与仿佛重新焕发的蓬勃年轻的生命力。  
尽管之后分手这件事是由牛岛提出的，看起来就是他先甩了宫城，对方却在婚姻上快他一步。  
“我正好也想找机会和你说这件事。”  
当时两个人吃完饭，宫城点了根烟，听见牛岛的话笑了笑，两只双眼皮微微向上挑，修剪齐整的指甲扣在桌上。对于一个二十五岁的男人来讲，他的确算是保养十分得体了。  
牛岛没有接话，他在等他的下文。  
“我差不多也该结婚了。”短暂的沉默后，宫城把烟盂拖到面前，往里弹了弹烟灰，他注意到牛岛的视线因为这句话终于集中在自己身上，弯曲的脊背稍微挺直了些，“大概要先交往上一段时间，如果允许可以尝试睡在一起…没什么大毛病就得看明年年初的婚期了。”  
“哦。”牛岛点点头，依旧没有询问。  
宫城就那样定定看着他，黑色鬈发在日光灯下泛着崭新而乌亮的光晕。  
“另一位是？”  
好在牛岛若利虽然性格比较天然呆板，但进入社会这些年也不是完全不懂看人眼色，否则总得在职场里被人扒得骨头不剩了，配合着问了一句。  
“我的大学同学，芥川河惠。”宫城满意的把盘起的左腿屈立起，拿烟的手搭在上面，“前几年出国进修，刚回来不久，我和她之前以朋友的身份见过两回。”  
“她知道你的事吗？”牛岛又问。  
其实他对这件事也不大关心，宫城则和他截然不同，他可以因为性取向选择不结婚，因为有独立发展事业的能力，宫城本武却是典型的享乐主义者，对于他的家人来说，结婚生子是必要的，他既然不愿舍弃现在依托家庭得到的舒适日子，最好的选择就是回到正轨。  
“知道什么？”宫城努了努嘴，“我和你的事情？…嘛，也没有这个必要吧，又不是同性恋骗婚，而且我喜欢女人还是比喜欢男人多的。”  
忘记说明，从某种层面上讲，宫城是个道德感极其低下的人，这点与牛岛几乎相悖，但他不想对别人的生活过多评判。总而言之，他之所以会和宫城分手，很大一部分原因是出于这点考虑。  
“可是…牛岛，”宫城吸完烟的嘴在说话时总有股酸酸的气味，鉴于牛岛若利不太友好的表情，他又从口袋里掏出根口香糖，“你这家伙才是，难道真的不打算结婚吗？说起来你比我还大两岁？”  
“日本没有关于同性伴侣婚姻的条例。”  
牛岛的回答依旧一板一眼。  
宫城淡淡应了声，然后是沉默，跟着摇头，“你还真是不出意外的死板不懂变通。”  
那以后他们基本就断绝了往来。一直到牛岛买房搬家，宫城和他见了最后一面，这时候的他就已经是个订婚男人了，瘦长手指上套着一只很漂亮的男款婚戒，来的那天还喝了点小酒，想和牛岛再上次床，被牛岛拒绝了。  
正文0.2  
要说意外，也不是没有。这个世界上每天都会有很多意外，比如这一秒因为意外匆匆去世的人啦，比如下一秒意外当上父母的情侣啦，再比如意外暴富的家庭啦，或者是意外相遇的爱人啦。  
日向翔阳不晓得他和牛岛若利的重逢是哪种意外，两个人上次见面好像还是在大学时期的排球赛，当时他勉强算是把对方打了个落花流水。  
——好吧，其实没到这么夸张的程度。  
不过，谁都说风水轮流转，想不到再见居然是在新宿大街，牛岛若利变化不小，日向站在角落里却只花两眼就把他认了出来，对方穿着干净的白衬衫和黑西裤，踩着被擦得油亮的皮鞋，头发似乎比上学时更短一些，眼神也更犀利了。而自己目前还是一名职场新人，正在努力学习如何成为合格的牛郎。  
日向翔阳在纠结要不要过去打声招呼。  
“翔阳，9号桌。”  
团队干部神谷却突然叫住他，“嘛…对你来说已经不是第一次了，昨天培训表现也不错，现在就请好好加油吧。”  
日向还没有反应到第九桌是哪块区域，他的头脑似乎从来只在排球运动时够用。  
说实话，如果不是俱乐部稀缺像他这种相貌稚气的男公关，老板最初也不会破格雇用他了。本来抱着试试的心态，想不到这小子面对女性大咧咧，只有被调侃时才懂得害羞的反应竟然意外受欢迎，俨然与其他习惯把握主动权的牛郎性格对立起来，成为了独树一帜的人物。  
“…好的！”日向拉高音量回答，跟着又默默埋下脑袋算桌位。六号，七号，八号，一直到九号，他才微微撩起眼皮，正对上男人的头顶，发丝在昏暗光束下漆黑无比。  
“哦，翔阳来了！”  
声音从深发男人的对座传来，日向想起对方是之前曾指名自己两回的女顾客，姓古本。  
古本这会儿往里错了个位置出来给他，“你不是说要学人说话吗？”  
日向刚坐下：“诶——”  
古本笑着朝他摆摆手，“哎，不是说你，”边从手包里掏出镜子补妆，余光瞥向对面，“不过我觉得他也不会开口了。”  
日向翔阳跟着看过去，对上深发男人的正脸，年龄在二十六七上下，五官端正，肤色偏黑，唇线绷得很紧，合襟坐得笔挺的样子让他不免回想起当年对方口口声声把他们称作‘贫瘠的土地’的做派。  
“牛岛前辈？——”日向怪叫着差点跳起来。当然，说是差点，其实就是没有，他早过了那个一惊一乍的年纪了。  
“日向翔阳。”牛岛若利早在古本指名时就在男公关相册名单上看见日向的影子，但他没有说话，更没有叙旧的打算，想不到古本点的也是他，再见到同样轻描淡写，“好久不见。”  
比起半生不熟的寒暄更像是陌生人间的不得不。  
日向翔阳表情扭曲，本来还在纠结要不要打声招呼，现在看来压根没必要，牛岛若利还是那个牛岛若利。  
反倒古本稀奇的看着他们：“大学同学？”  
“只是打过几场排球赛。”牛岛一语带过。  
“只是打过几场排球赛。”日向忍不住模仿他的表情和口气，顺便追加了一句，“而且经常输给日向翔阳而已。”  
古本大笑起来，她比两个人都大，接近四十岁的人看牛岛就是一个有前途的后辈，看日向更像是看自己小辈。好的前辈愿意给后辈开小灶，好的长辈乐意给小辈讲故事。但现在她明显更想听他们给自己讲故事。  
她于是不慌不忙点了根烟，转头问日向：“牛岛以前就是这个脾气吗？”  
“这个嘛，”日向翔阳咂咂嘴，他懒得胡编乱造，就算对牛岛若利表现出的态度不满，也照旧认真思考了两秒，“怎么说…虽然知道他多数时候都是无意的，但依然能把人气得牙痒痒。”  
古本深表赞同的点了点头，吐了口烟圈总结：“工作也是这样没有眼力。”  
“社长，”牛岛打断他们的对话，“如果这就是您要让我学习的，我觉得完全没有必要。”  
“你看，”古本脸上的笑似乎因为牛岛的话收起一些，夹烟的手拿起名册翻开，“不懂得看人脸色，不分场合，得罪了人偏偏自己还不知道，等着人来给他擦屁股……”她嘶了口气，干脆又点了一个王牌公关。  
等到那位公关过来，古本手指向另外的桌位：“你和渡边就坐在那聊，聊什么都行，一个小时内我要是看到你有连续两分钟没说一句话，这次分配的任务就交给藤下组里去办。”  
牛岛脸色从始至终倒没有很难看的变化，抓起沙发上的西服外衬就往那张空荡卡座走。日向翔阳在男人伸手时注意到那只手掌宽厚异常，而且指腹长茧，大概是经常在键盘上敲敲打打。  
“那个…古本小姐，”日向确定牛岛走开后才把话问出口，“牛岛前辈他在工作上得罪了很多人吗？”  
这种问题也许不该问，但既然被问了，古本想了想，最后将答案混着冰倒进水里：“其实也没有那么严重，只不过有些人被迫丢了脸面，他自己反而赚了不少好处，譬如工作能力声名远扬什么的啦…说是这么说，敢用他的人大概也是需要勇气的。”  
“简单来说就是工作出彩，但情商不够高。”古本笑着拍了拍日向翔阳的脑袋，“和翔阳倒是有点像啊。”  
“诶？——诶！”日向有些糊涂了，“可是古本小姐不是还特意把我叫来让他学习的吗？！”  
“哦，那倒不是。”古本喝着大麦茶当漱口，“渡边先生是我一早就替牛岛定好的人选。翔阳这种类型的该是最讨事业成功的大姐姐喜欢才对…嘛，听多了甜言蜜语，想找个你这样单纯的男孩可不容易。”  
“……其实我已经二十五岁了。”  
他对于‘男孩’这个充满年轻气盛意味的词汇微微反驳了一下。  
“瞧，”古本打了个响指，“所以我才说单纯嘛。”  
正文0.3  
牛岛若利与渡边的谈话开始的猝不及防，结束时也非常尴尬，到头来最尽兴的还是古本，这女人喝了个全醉，还得麻烦人送她回去，这本来是日向的工作，毕竟她付的钱就包括外出部分，但日向翔阳不会开车。  
他没车，牛岛也没有。古本有，就停在外边。  
“你有驾照吗？”  
出了歌舞伎町，牛岛若利与日向一人架着古本的一只胳膊，站在路灯下。新宿大街的霓虹升起在漫漫无际的光明里，照着车从这条街区的东开往西，人从这座城市的南走到北。  
日向翔阳需要侧仰起头才能看见牛岛完整的半边脸，坦白来说那是一张能引人荷尔蒙飙升的男性面庞，从浓黑眉眼到坚毅下颌都被暗黄光束笼在虚淡的阴影里。接着他又想到和自己分手近一年的男友，突然多了种想要刺探对方感情生活的冲动。  
但他咽了口水，顺带把这种糟糕想法咀嚼着吞回了肚。  
“没有。”他手里还攥着从古本包里掏出的钥匙，在说完这句话时就被牛岛抢了过去，“你干什么？！”  
“我有。”牛岛边把车门打开，回头瞥了他一眼，然后把古本慢慢放倒在车后座，又瞥了他一眼，“你还有事吗？”  
日向翔阳现在简直对于自己三秒钟之前产生过‘牛岛若利居然有荷尔蒙’这种念头而羞惭不已。  
“送古本小姐回家属于她付的公关服务费内的事。”  
牛岛已经坐上了驾驶座，穿过窗户看日向翔阳的脸，语气平直的吐出能把人气得满面通红的话：“——你连驾照都没有开个屁。”  
日向：“……”这种似曾相识的语气还真是让人火大。  
跟着二话不说拉开副驾驶座的车门坐进来，转头冲牛岛扮了个鬼脸，“这样不就可以了吗？”  
牛岛若利的视线这回似乎在他脸上多停了两秒，最后没有把他赶下车，默不作声的踩下油门往古本公寓开去。  
他们在一条笔直大道上行进了十多分钟，中途黑黢黢的树和黑黢黢的人都成为后退的剪影，房屋也在后退，但房屋是亮的，白色的室内灯光和彩色灯牌被糊弄成四四方方的规则长块点燃了混凝土，从歌舞町堆叠绵延到与漫漫长长的光明同样漫漫长长的深夜里。  
两个人就这样一路沉默，牛岛若利不知道有什么好和日向翔阳谈的，日向翔阳也不知道。  
他干脆坐在牛岛旁边划了半天手机，中途看到了影山发的动态，地点定位在国外，他英文不好看不懂。然后又看到大地学长和他刚满一岁的儿子的合照，就连难得发东西的月岛都在今晚更新了动态。  
还真是个奇妙的夜晚，日向不免想道，他可没想过换了新工作以后第一个碰面的人会是牛岛若利。  
“我说，前辈，你现在是在做什么工作？”  
两个人间的沉闷气氛终于被打破。  
日向记得古本之前倒是讲过一些关于她工作的话题，但并不详细，大部分时间对方都是在吐苦水，她也用不着他说话，只需要他安静听着就好。  
“算是软件开发。”牛岛低低应了声。  
“软件？”日向扭头目光诧异的看向男人，好半天才嘟囔着张嘴，“真是比我想象的变化还要大啊。”  
“变化大不是很正常的吗？”牛岛从后视镜乜见他耷拉下来的表情，“你不是还拔了眉毛？”  
“什么拔眉毛？！这叫修眉！”日向这回倒真的差点从车座扑到牛岛身上，“牛郎要求相貌端正你不知道吗？”  
他就知道这两道眉毛把他本有的男子气概都给修没了。  
牛岛眼睛盯着路况，边从方向盘上扣下一只手抓住日向伸过来的手腕，“修了眉就能相貌端正了吗？”  
“哈啊？”日向以为他下一句又要直爽的出口不逊，谁晓得对方压根不按套路出牌。  
“你的长相已经够端正了。”  
牛岛的回答一如既往的一本正经。  
于是他准备好的反驳一下子全在喉咙里挤着出不来。  
“修不修眉根本没区别。”对方又补充。  
日向翔阳这下可知道怎么呛了。  
“你变化不是挺大的吗，你还修了眉。”用牛岛若利的口气说话对他来讲似乎轻而易举，“修不修眉没区别。”  
“真奇怪啊……我这两句话是不是有点前后矛盾？”他接着说。  
牛岛这时候已经懒得再去理会他了。  
古本是和她快要结婚的男友合租的一套公寓，把人送到自然就有人看顾。在拒绝了古本男友的邀请后，日向站在这条向前向后看都是独栋复式公寓的路中间，禁不住感慨：“这里的地价一看就很贵啊…牛岛，你说是不是？”  
“大概吧，我不大清楚。”  
牛岛说的含糊，他只记得毕业那会儿父亲想在这附近给他买套房，被他拒绝了。后来工作了几年，加上大学时家里的生活费结余与他打零工挣的钱，倒也勉强支撑起了一套离会社较远的公寓首付。  
牛岛若利边说话边往地铁站走，他的步子迈得很大，日向得加快速度才能跟上，“所以你目前住哪？”  
“前锦公寓。”牛岛象征性回问了他一句，“你呢？”  
“啊，和你是两个方向。”  
东京中心城区的地铁站有地下铁也有电车，附近商店也不少，还有几家正在营业的小酒吧，但街道实际上没有新宿大街那么拥挤，日向脚步在原地打了个转，思考了许久，终于在牛岛购票前叫停对方。  
“——一起去喝一杯怎么样？”  
正文0.4  
无论在哪个国家，男人间的话题好像只要有酒就能万事大吉，破事坏事糟心事什么的，那些在清醒时不会说的，等到两杯酒水下肚，管他醉了几分，总会兜着透露几件出来。牛岛若利和日向翔阳也不例外。  
他们正谈到牛岛的前男友宫城，耳膜被音乐震到发麻都没能影响他们此刻的兴致。日向继续喝了口酒，就好像含了口热气在嘴里，现在这股热气又被他吐在了牛岛的耳根和颌骨之间。  
“那你们是怎么走到一块的？”  
牛岛伸出指头捏了捏发烫的耳朵，把日向推远了些，“宫城和他女朋友分手那天喝多了，我在楼下碰到了他。”  
“意思是你骗他上了床？”日向把眉头拧了起来。  
“我也喝多了，和同事聚餐。”牛岛解释。  
两个人都是喝醉酒的状态，但又不至于醉到阴茎无法勃起，而且当时确实是宫城先动的嘴，牛岛中途还叫他认了人，宫城倒是把人认出来了，跟着就直接一屁股坐了下去。  
“哦……”日向顿了顿，“所以是酒后乱性。”  
“差不多。”尽管牛岛对于‘乱’这个字不是很想承认。  
“嘛，其实看也看得出来，牛岛前辈一看就是那种就算是被人骗着上了床，第二天醒来肯定也会抢着对对方负责的人。”日向毫不留情的吐槽。  
“你的意思是，你对这种事无所谓吗？”  
“……”牛岛若利的表情不见调侃，日向翔阳这下才觉得有些棘手了，“当然不是！我可是正经交过男朋友的！”  
“哦。”牛岛学着他的样子干巴巴应了声，“现在呢？”  
“分手了。”  
牛岛难得勾了勾嘴角，偏头看日向，“酒后乱性？”  
“是在国外认识了半年的朋友，”日向抹了把脸，“最后因为家人不同意才分开的。”  
“…抱歉。”  
“啊，没什么好道歉的。”日向晃着酒杯，又给牛岛顺带匀满，他的眼皮向上掀着，露出那对在灯下显得晶亮的眼珠，笑嘻嘻说着，“都过了一年多了，我又不是什么韩剧八点档的情痴。”  
“但是，”牛岛想到他的工作，“同性恋做牛郎，不会不方便吗？”  
日向没明白男人的意思，眼睛直直看着他。  
“如果有女客人要求性的话。”  
SEX这个片假名从牛岛口中说出来其实没什么特别的，日向翔阳却觉得耳根尤其发痒，他不知道让自己痒的究竟是这个发音还是这个人。  
“你不会以为牛郎就是要陪人上床的？”他觉得二十五岁的自己已经足够单纯了，想不到二十七岁的牛岛在某些方面简直比他的知识还要匮乏，“牛郎本身才不提供性服务，不过离了店的话就不好说了……要是双方都乐意，想做就做的也不是没有。”  
或许因为是同性，加上两个人都喝了酒，聊了点关于彼此感情生活的私密话题，日向现在倒没有表现得那么害羞。他痛痛快快地打了个酒嗝，左手撞上牛岛若利的臂肘，“懂了吗，牛岛前辈？”  
牛岛低头就看见日向的脑袋正往自己这边倒过来，他伸手把人扶住，然后凑向对方耳边。他也不清楚是什么理由促使他想出了这句话，可能是又一次的醉酒导致他一个人短暂的头脑发昏，可能是他们两个人都太久没有做爱了。毕竟他当初那么讨厌日向翔阳这个人，日向翔阳也不见得有多喜欢他。  
但他依旧选择冲口而出：“所以，做吗？”  
青年带着酒气的唇立刻贴上牛岛下颌。  
要说地铁站这个地方好在哪里，大概就是从来不缺少旅店。他们从酒吧出来就朝对面的汽车旅馆直奔而去，从掏身份证掏钱再到拿房卡进电梯的动作一气呵成，谁都不敢停下来，他们当然也不会去对方家里，坐几十分钟电车的功夫早足够两个人恢复清醒了。  
所以得快点，再快点。  
牛岛若利的亲吻在饱含亢奋情热的舌头上所能表现出来的却很冷淡，换种说法就是技巧太差。他只会架住日向翔阳两条腿让他盘在自己腰上，接着就用自己快顶破西装裤的阴茎隔着布料在日向屁股上胡乱撞顶，把人颠的几乎从他身上飞出去，全靠日向两只手紧紧环住他的后颈，黏糊糊的舌面舔过他的唇瓣和紧绷的下颚。  
日向翔阳脑袋枕着墙面，一百多斤的体重被牛岛颠抱起来丝毫不费劲，两个人的身高在这种时候刚平齐，恰好方便把他去吮牛岛藏在嘴里的舌头，结果换回牛岛更沉默狂热的亲吻，连带舌尖跟着被顶了回来，湿乎乎的口水与男人宽厚的舌同时挤进日向逼仄枯涩的口腔，津液搅弄出的动静让日向几次喘不过气，胸腔起伏剧烈。  
“唔……痛！”  
到最后终于折腾的浑身是汗，衣物成为薄而透明的一层黏着在身上，包括裤裆里的阴茎都成了泡在水里的发硬的两根，日向翔阳试着伸手解衣服，唇瓣还被牛岛大口含吮着只能听见水渍作响，整个上半身却忽然失力的向后砸在墙上，他眼圈一热，倒是没哭出来。  
牛岛若利拧起眉头，想伸手放在日向脑后垫着又根本腾不出来，只得把日向肥嫩嫩的屁股肉扣的更紧，几根手指差点抵进臀缝：“你为什么还是这么矮？”  
不抱着他的话两个人连接吻都得劳烦他的脊椎。  
日向翔阳答非所问：“原来后脑勺被砸有这么痛的吗？”  
跟着又同时闭嘴。牛岛需要平稳呼吸才能忽略日向过分的唇红齿白，他不得不移开视线，又瞥见日向被蹭开的衣领直解到腰腹位置，露出两颗殷红硬挺的奶粒，于是呼吸陡而再次粗重起来，忍不住抓着日向的屁股抵上自己胯下那根裹在内裤里灼灼发热的阳具。  
日向翔阳只觉得臀部一烫，擦了把嘴角分不清是谁的口水，“你喝完酒做爱都是这个样子的吗？”  
他在这种事情上才不扭捏，让牛岛把自己放下来之后就开始脱衣服，之后再是裤子。  
“……不是。”牛岛若利回想了下和宫城的经历，可以说他们之间的性爱大部分时间都是对方主动，他像刚才那样毛躁更是头一回。  
光说亲吻就有种要把人强吞进肚子的架势。  
“SEX又不是打排球，”日向背对他脱下内裤，边回头冲牛岛耸了耸鼻子，“你搞得我们好像在比赛一样。”  
“啊…难不成就因为以前排球赛常输给我所以想在这上面压我一头嘛？”  
日向以为自己发现了真相，刚半直起身就被一股蛮牛似的力道朝前用力一推，狠狠倒在床上，接着那两瓣光溜溜的，隔着两层料子都被牛岛大掌抓得通红的屁股也被迫向两边掰开，露出夹在中间的湿漉漉的菊穴。  
他上身被男人身体完全压制住无法翻动，耳朵里只听见对方在解皮带扣的动静，还没来得及感受属于牛岛若利阴茎的滚烫，就被粗硕无比的一根肉棍干穿了直肠。  
正文0.5  
“唔啊啊——好痛！……太大了！”  
牛岛若利的肉棒与他的体型成正比，尺寸已经是有些骇人的巨大，这时候还没有全部插入日向体内，日向翔阳就疼得两条白花花的腿在床下扑腾地打抖，他的腿上蒙着层细汗，摸上去也是黏黏糊糊的，牛岛忍不住伸出只手钳住他的腿根，提起他的左腿往床上掰，整根鸡巴又往日向肛门里深入了一截。  
“很大吗？”  
牛岛对于自己的尺寸没什么感觉，毕竟就是长在他自己身上从小看到大的东西，他也不是故意这么问的，实在是日向翔阳喉间呼哧的呻吟与浑身兴奋的颤抖让他好奇对方到底是痛苦还是愉悦成分更多。  
两个人的臀胯此刻就紧紧贴着，两颗光溜溜的屁股蛋叠加在一块扑哧扑哧的啪啪耸动，牛岛若利额头也被日向紧致的后穴夹得冒了层汗，他喘着气，压着声往日向耳朵边吐息，嗓音又低又沉，日向简直快被这种既疼痛又爽快还夹着点心痒难耐的躁动逼疯。  
“……嗯……啊！……真的，真的很大……”  
牛岛的尺寸比他前男友大上两圈，加上身量压制，对方就差把整个人的重量都压在了自己身上，从身后看的话只能看到牛岛若利不断向前挺进发力的结实腰胯和藏在衬衫里若隐若现的深色背肌，他几乎是将日向翔阳完全环抱在身前，两只手先后大力揉捏他的臀肉，粗紫的坚硬柱身一下下深重的插进屁眼。  
“好……好舒服……唔！……再快点——”  
后穴被硕长阳具挤满贯穿的饱胀感与刺痛过去，日向翔阳也能轻车熟路的学着自己摆臀向后套弄，他的面色潮红，眼角摸起来也是湿乎乎的，之前还被牛岛压干得有些喘不过气，现在屁股里的嫩肉又主动嘬上那根阴茎。  
牛岛默不作声撞着他的屁股，边用手指钳住日向胸前两颗乳头碾磨，呲着牙倒抽气，他想要含住随便哪颗咬上几口，又不乐意这么快改变姿势，只能加快摆动腰臀动作，让两具成熟肉体的汗水也搅和在了一起。  
“唔——唔……牛岛，牛岛前辈……”  
日向翔阳射一回精的时候，牛岛若利被夹的差点跟着射在他屁股里，水淋淋的整根直接从穴内抽出，男人呼了口气，两只手才继续掐住日向腰侧，吐着前列腺液的硕大龟头在肛口外磨蹭了几下，再次全根插入。  
日向翔阳平时习惯清理后穴，自慰次数倒不频繁，加上很久没有做过爱，屁股倒是又湿又热的，紧致壁肉也不留情面的用力吮着男人粗挺柱身。牛岛在他屁眼里狠狠肏了几下，突然起身将他整个人翻了过来，又开始横插蛮干，坚硬胯骨顶在日向同样紧实的胯腹处，倒把他那两瓣肥厚臀肉和高抬的腿撞得发酸发颤。  
他们在床上滚了两圈，最后牛岛若利还是把日向颠抱了起来，像开始那样让他把被干得发胀的小腿搭在腰间，被贯穿的菊穴紧紧吸附在男人粗壮柱身上，日向翔阳甚至能透过壁肉感受到对方鸡巴上暴起的青筋贴在他直肠上来回摩蹭的触感。牛岛的胯骨每次上顶，他的后背都会在冰冷墙面刮蹭而过，接着屁股又将对方油亮的硕大阴茎整根吞吃进去。  
牛岛若利的阴毛并不旺盛，但日向被他用身体死死压制在墙上，从脑袋到脚趾间彼此都有最亲密的联系，那些阴毛也蹭的他阴茎又疼又硬。他们同时在颤抖，到后面日向快从牛岛身上滑落下去，牛岛却面无表情的掐着他的腰，将他整个人变成了几乎是钉在墙上的状态，迅速耸动了十几下臀部，才猛地将阴茎从他体内拔出，一股股透着腥味的热液顺着翔阳腿根滴在地上。  
光是干这么一次就已经让人筋疲力竭了。  
日向最后喘着大气躺倒在地上那滩精液里，冲溢上脑的酒精伴随这场性爱的结束也从两个人的阴茎里一并射了出去，牛岛则坐在床沿边用纸擦着下体，边用那种不冷不淡的眼神从上往下俯视着他。  
“下次还做吗？”  
牛岛若利没觉得这有什么奇怪，两名目前同样单身的男性偶尔互相帮助一次总比每回都换人乱搞来的好。  
日向正从高潮中解脱出来，想盘腿起来坐着却发现压根没有力气，还是被牛岛拉了把才倒在了床上，他沉默两秒：“我差点以为前辈又要要求和我交往了。”  
“哦。”牛岛应了声，瞥了眼日向两腿间软趴趴的阴茎，抽了张纸盖在上面，“因为我感觉你似乎比起酒后乱性后要求交往来讲更喜欢单纯的乱性。”  
日向翔阳彻底没话说了。  
他没想到几小时前自己随便说的这么一句话牛岛居然能记到现在，甚至说反过头来讽刺在了他身上，还是在两个人刚做完次爱以后。  
——果然他还是不喜欢牛岛若利这个人。

**Author's Note:**

> 看到有人在这里问俺lof账号是啥，不知道为什么回复不了，在这里说下：怪物书


End file.
